Glynda's Master Student
by DamienKova
Summary: My final story on this site. It's become too easy to forget this site even exists, too much of a hassle to go back and edit every other story I post on this site, and just all around annoying having to edit any font styles I have from Google Docs to this since it reformats my stories when I upload them here. I've moved to AO3 under the name Damien Kova.


**/AN: I have moved to AO3, as you may have read in the description. If not, I'm saying it here just in case. All of the stories on this site along with many more are posted both there and on my Tumblr. I have a few reasons for leaving this site, but the main one for going to AO3 is that it's just far better. If you would like to keep following my stories and such, you can find me there under the name "Damien_Kova" or by a story title. They'll all over there after all. Either way, this is my last story on this site./**

Glynda allows a small sigh to slip pass through her soft lips, the emerald pools in her eyes studying the work in front of her. Quite a number of paper files were littered over her desk, calling to her for her attention and devotion to complete the student filing. She takes a step back from the wooden desk, brushing a golden lock of hair behind her ear– what a stressful week it had been. Between the files, applications and private student meetings, it had become a hassle to find breaks in-between her schedule to fill her stomach with anything.

A knock on the door disrupts her thoughts, her gaze shifting up. She quickly flattens the pleats in her skirt before taking a seat in her chair. "Come in." Her voice was firm, her gaze steady as the boy slowly sauntered into the room. Shutting the door behind him, his sapphire eyes quickly glance up to see the woman before him. "Ms. Goodwitch? I've been meaning to speak with you." His gaze was unrelenting as he slowly looked over Glynda's body, causing her to raise an eyebrow to the boy. "May I ask for your name?" She inquired, gently pushing her body off the chair to stand behind her desk.

"Snow." Was the only word to pass his lips as he began to walk towards the center of the room. He had silver, wispy hair, brushed back to perfection. His eyes glistened from the light above, never deterring his gaze from her. "I believe I've run over your file just a minute ago…" Glynda leans over the table a bit, eyes glancing over the files. "And.. Ah, here it is." Her slim fingers move to grasp ahold of the pale-yellow binding, lifting them to view the name. "Mr. Kova, may I ask why you had come to my office without making an appointment with someone downstairs?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, eyes studying him from over the folder.

"I figured I wouldn't need to make an appointment with a secretary." His voice was calm but was cool like steel, causing Glynda's heart to leap in her chest. She swallows down any nasty retort she'd have made, mostly because she liked her job. "Mr. Kova, I'd ask you do your research before approaching me. I'm no secretary, as I do much more. I supply Ozpin with organization and rather well-mixed coffee." She walks around her desk, her heels clicking against the floor. She leans back against the front of her desk, allowing for her ass to rest onto the edge. "I take care of the things that would overfill his schedule and make things much easier on him by doing so." To Glynda, her job was important to her. She considered it unique.

"So, a secretary." His eyes were cold as they slowly went down her ample body, practically devouring her with his sight. Glynda felt exposed, moving to set the file down beside her with trembling hands. It's been quite some time since someone had looked at her like this, but she knew nothing could arise from this. "May I ask why you came here then? I have much work to tend to, so if you haven't come here with dire news, I'd like to return to it." Her voice was like ice, which made Kova raise an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Ms. Goodwitch, are you biting back?" His words were almost like a purr as he began to walk towards her, Glynda's forest-green eyes widening. "M-Mr. Kova, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She attempted to be firm with her words, however the slight stumble made it look pathetic. She turned her face away, gaze shifting to the ground as she bit her lip, heart racing in her chest.

Snow slowly comes to a stop, a mere foot away from the woman. He could see her nearly trembling before him, both in hesitation and wanting. His hand reaches out to grab ahold of her chin, forcing her to look straight at him. "Don't lie to me Glynda. You haven't felt a man's touch in so long.. And I've been dying to see your body beneath those.. clothes of yours." A slight growl could be heard within his voice, causing a small shiver to run up her spine. She bites her bottom lip again, her body shifting its stance before him. "Don't bite your lip like that, it's driving me crazy!" He growled fully this time, his eyes burning with a deep passion and lust, one the made Glynda grow wet at the mere sight of it. "Y-Yes, I won't.." Her voice was a near whisper, her hands clutching the edge of her desk.

Snow's lips pull up into a smirk as he watched the woman before him turn submissive so fast. He leans forward, using the grasp he had on her face to slowly turn her head, making her neck more accessible. He studies the white collar around her neck, his eyes narrowing– with a simple motion of his fingers, he unbuttoned the top of her collar, brushing the frilled fabric aside to reveal the soft, sensitive skin of her neck. He connects his lips to the nape of her neck, a small, breathless gasp escaping her lips. She slowly moves back to sit onto the table, unable to support herself as his lips began to suckle on her. His teeth grazed over her skin, his tongue flicking the love bite he had just given her.

The action causes her knees to buckle, biting her lip to hold back any noise she'd make in response to him. "Come on, don't be shy.." Snow growled, his hand that once held her face now moved down her body, hand grasping ahold of her full, supple breast. Glynda responded with a moan, her chest rising and falling quickly with her uneven breaths. Her eyes widen as Snow quickly moves his hand, now ripping the front of her shirt clean off, revealing her bare breasts. "Ooh, naughty woman… Not wearing a bra." Glynda arches her back as she feels his lips connect against the nipple of her breasts, a small cry of pleasure escaping her plush lips. Snow's hand trails down her back, moving down towards her ass– he gives a firm squeeze, his nails digging into her skirt.

"Turn around." He ordered, his voice hung with the infatuation he had with her obedience. She does as she is told, moving to face her desk; however, she is met with a sudden shove to the back of her head, yelping softly as she is pushed to bend over her desk. "Stay down. From now on, you'll address me as your master. Are we clear here?~" Kova narrowed his eyes at the woman as only a small whimper came from her. He draws back his hand, using his other to lift her skirt; with a swift movement, he sends his hand swinging down straight onto her bare ass, a loud slap echoing throughout the room. Glynda's body lurches forward, a cry of pain erupting from her throat as Snow watched in satisfaction.

"Y-Yes Master." She quickly responded, voice trembling as she spoke. Snow grins, his hands moving to her panties that covered her precious slit from him. He slowly begins to rip them, allowing the suspense to send Glynda's sex drive into a frenzy. Once the black fabric was gone, Snow took a good look at her: bent over a tablex trembling before him, her pink, wet pussy completely exposed to him. It glistened from her juices, already soaking wet from the suspense and slap he had given on her plump ass. "Is my slave turned on by my dominance..?" He purred the words, his fingers slowly moving to rub against her soft, pink lips of her pussy, drawing out a moan from the woman before him. "Y-Yes Master, your slave loves it… P-Please, give me more..~" She pleaded, her voice hung with sexual tension and need.

Snow smirked, moving his hand from her, fingers glistening with the sweet nectar that dripped from her. He moves to unzip his pants, doing it ever-so-slowly so she could hear him. This gave him a soft whimper in response, her knees buckling as he completely drops his pants. He leaves them in a small heap on the floor, his hands moving to pull at the hem of his boxers– his hard, throbbing erection springs out, hitting Glynda's clit as it did. Her eyes widen, realizing just how large he was. "O-Oh please.." She whispered in need, her fingers curling up into fists. He watched her reaction, a dark chuckle coming from him as his hand moves to grasp ahold of his throbbing hard, 10-inch cock– his fingers could barely wrap around it due to its girth. "Does my dirty slut want her masters cock..? I want you to beg for it." Glynda was blushing profusely by now, her breath hot against the wooden table.

"P-Please master, I want your cock! I-I need it inside of me, please..! I want your cum Master!" She pleaded, her words breathless; oh how bad she wanted him burrowed deep inside of her. Snow uses his hand to angle his length, pressing the head against the opening of her pussy– so hot, so wet against the tip. He gave a small growl, his hands now grabbing ahold of her hips, leaning over her to whisper into her ear. "Your master wants you to be his personal cum-dump."

He growled the words, a smirk spread across his lips; he quickly digs his fingertips into her ample hips, thrusting his enormous, throbbing cock into her. He practically splits her in half, her velvet walls contracting against his length as she screams, her nails scratching into the table beneath her as his head smashes into her cervix. She was breathing heavily, the pussy feeling like heaven against his thick, raw member. A small grunt comes from him, his nails digging into the plush skin of her hips. "F-Fuck you feel amazing..~" He growled, tilting his head back a bit to savor the feeling of his cock buried deep inside of the blonde.

He quickly pulls his length out from her, slick with her juices; leaving just the tip inside, he thrusts himself into her once again, wanting to hear her scream again. Pre-cum had begun to ornate at the tip already as he began to grind inside of her, bending over her body, his hand grasping ahold of her blonde locks. "You like that, huh?~ You dirty, kinky slut." He spat the words, quickly yanking back on her hair, pulling her head back. He gave a dark chuckle as his hips gyrated against hers, pushing and pulling his cock deep inside of her. His hips quickly began to find a steady rhythm for his thrusts, his breathing short and hitched each time her pussy tightened around his cock. "Fuck Glynda!" He growled, quickly picking up the speed of his hips. He began to ravage her pussy, his thick cock marking the inside of her walls, stretching them with every ridge and edge on his member. Her screams were orgasmic, throwing his head back as he grunted, pulling her hips to slam against his. His hand quickly moves forward from her hair to her neck, his fingers wrapping around her throat. As she began to choke, the noises she made only brought him closer to his orgasm, hearing her gasping for air and moaning from the pleasure his cock gave to her.

"Fuck!" He yelled out as his cock began to twitch inside of her, her throbbing pussy coaxing his cock to cum. "M-Master please, c-cum!" She screamed out in pleasure, Snow's breathing escalating. He gives one final grunt, burrowing his cock deep into her pussy; thick, hot cum begins to spill out from the tip of his cock, groaning as he began to fill her up with his thick seed. It began to spill out from the edges of her pussy, overflowing as it stretched out her pussy, her stomach slowly swelling up from the amount of cum he had poured into her. He was panting, looking down to see his thick cream spill out from her pink pussy, foaming at the entrance.

He slowly begins to remove his length from her, the cum her had spilled into her now leaking from her slit, a mix of her juices and his seed spilling out onto the floor. He gave a dark chuckle, seeing this sight. "You love to pleasure your master, don't you Glynda? You love to be used, to feel the cum pour into you.~" He purred, watching her hips tremble. She had orgasmed after he came, the feeling of his cum filling her was enough to send her over the edge. "Y-Yes master, I love your cum!" He watches her, narrowing his eyes. "Good.. Because we are far from done."

With this, Snow moves to seat himself on the desk next to her, grabbing ahold of her waist with a firm grip; he lifts her, more cum dripping out from her pussy as she is placed in front of him. "Fuck me with your breasts." He ordered, her eyes burning into hers which were wide with surprise. She quickly nods, kneeling down onto the floor in front of him. "Yes Master."

She could feel his cum that had slipped out from her pussy smear across her knees, using her hands to grab ahold of the sides of her breasts as she . So full and supple, the large tits were spilling out of her own hands. She moves forward, lifting her breasts up just above his cock; slowly, she began to stroke him with her tits, moving her breasts down his throbbing hard cock. He watches, a small groan escaping him at the sight; her flustered cheeks, eyes watching his cock as she began to jerk him off with her enormous breasts, her nipples hardened and a soft pink. The cum and juices that had slicked his cock acted as lubricant as she continued to fuck his member with her breasts, rubbing her chest up and down. She started to move her breasts up and down alternatively, moving her head down to suck on the head of his penis.

His moans encouraged her to go deeper, taking more of his sweet tasting cock into her mouth as her breasts massaged the base of him. Her tongue quickly swirls around the head, the taste of his cum and her juices only turning her on further, moaning to send vibrations through her tongue. Bobbing her head up and down, her tongue starts to play with the lip of his head, drawing out a clenched hiss from him; she would smile as she continued to pushed more of his cock into her mouth, the head now thrusting into the back of her tight, velvety throat.

She starts to bounce her tits, pushing up against the sides to add more pressure to the fucking. Snow growls and moves his hands, ensnaring his fingers into her blonde hair, using his hips to thrust into her breasts and mouth. She gags as he slams his cock deeper into her mouth, her throat closing up as it refused for him to shove any more of himself into her– he was much too big, but she wanted to pleasure her master as much as she was able to. "F-Fuck Glynda, take more of my cock. I want you to taste every inch of what I have to offer.~" He growled, grabbing the sides of her head to thrust deeper into her throat; this earned him another gag as his cock started to block her airway, causing her to choke on his length.

The way the air pushed up against his length, the way her throat began to pulse and tighten around his cock, attempting to push it out felt like pure bliss, nearly orgasmic in itself. He groans and pulls his cock out from her throat, Glynda pulling her mouth off of his cock, coughing heavily. "Mmmph, was Master's cock too much for you to handle..?" He ushered, raising an eyebrow at the woman who kneeled before him. She was breathing heavily but looked up to him, quickly shaking her head. "N-No, I want your cock! P-Please, let me try again..!" Without an answer from Snow, Glynda takes his cock with her hands and shoves it back into her mouth, attempting to shove as much as she could into the back of her throat. Her breasts were squeezing against the base, feeling the heavy throbs his cock gave off as her tongue swirled around his head, drawing out more groans from the silver-haired man. "G-Glynda.." He hissed through his teeth, tilting his head back as he clenched his jaw. "F-Fuck Glynda, don't stop." He growled, gyrating his hips up against her.

She continued to bob her head up and down his length, her hands now pressed up against the sides up her breasts, continuing to massage his thick length with them. She could taste the precum oozing from his tip again, speeding up her movements– she wanted to taste his cum purely, not just a mix with her juices. "S-Shit.." He grunted, his hands grabbing the sides of her head and thrusting it down onto his length one last time; the head of his cock twitches, spilling its thick, hot cream deep into her throat. So much was coming out at once, it began to expand her throat, distorting the muscles inside as it was causing her to choke again, her face turning red, eyes tearing up; however, she didn't stop and only proceeded to shove him deeper into her throat, drawing out a groan from Snow as she began to milk him free of every drop.

Once he had completely finished cumming, Glynda pulls her head up from his cock, looking up at him: cum spilled from the sides of her lips, dripping onto her torn, wet clothes. Her stomach looked swollen, both from the cum that had filled her up from the pussy and the cum that rushed down her throat. Snow watched her, smirking as his cock slowly twitched, a small amount of cum dripping from the tip. Glynda rushed back to it and licked up the last drop, watching him with her forest-green eyes as she did this. "Oh fuck.." He whispered, watching her do this. "My cumdump can't get enough." He growled the words before turning to look at the clock on the wall. "It seems I've missed my first two hours… Be a doll and fix that for me, will you? Can't miss my third one, there's a cutie in there." He winked, standing up– he tucked himself into his boxers, pulling up his pants. She watched him do this, her cheeks bright red as she sat before him, full of his cum. He smirked and walked past her, moving to the door. He grasped the handle and turned the knob, not saying another word to her before walking out of her office, leaving the secretary with her mess to clean up.


End file.
